Maria Holt
Maria Hyde (nee; Holt) is one of the original members before she moved away from Point Place, Wisconsin. She is the cousin of Donna Pinciotti and Friend of Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart, Fez '''and Eric Forman'. She left Point Place at some point to start her career as a lawyer in Washington in about 1979. Current Life Maria lives back in Point Place, Wisconsin while still working as a lawyer. She lives with her husband Hyde as they share an apartment together and brought it after they got married. She has been working as a lawyer for about 12 years. Steven and Maria are expecting their first baby together after putting the past behind them. Appearance Maria is 5'6" with silky long, brown hair and stylish bangs. She has pretty blue eyes, and a sweet smile. Maria wears stylish and trendy clothes, often with belly shirts or sexy clothes. As she got older Maria's style fully changes from high school, she has shorted bob styled hair and dresses in more casual and smart clothes. She can be seen sometimes wearing a band shirt like her husband Steven Hyde. Personality Maria's personality is like a typical teenager. While a high school student Maria's personality was kind of similar to Donna's considering she dresses completely different to her personality she is known and said to be ''Sweet & Caring by Steven Hyde. After High School and she leaves to start her career in becoming a lawyer she begins to care about what people think of her. She can come across as someone who is appealing and fun but also shy and quiet. The more you get to know her she comes across as a caring and loving person to the people she loves and cares about. Relationships Donna Pinciotti Donna and Maria are cousins so their relationship is perfect but obviously they can fall out and not agree with each other. But they are close more than anything. Even after Hyde kissed Donna, Maria listened to what Donna said about it and they remained close. They are family and will not let anyone hut each other. Maria and Donna's relationship after both of them leaving high school was kinda rough at first but they grew to hanging out more and more as the time went by. While living back in Point Place they catch up as much as they can. Maria still sometimes stays with her uncle and donna's dad Bob Pinciotti. Romances Steven Hyde Steven is the only person that Maria has ever had a permentant relationship of course it has had it's rough patches every relationship does but physically and mentally its the relationship that has been main. Ray Pruit Val sleeps with Ray while he's with Donna and has mildly obsessive feelings for him. Their relationship was purely sexual until she finds him traveling with his band and asks him to come back to perform at the PPAD. After hitting on him and having him turn her down, she announces to Ray that she's glad he didn't take her up on her offer because then she would have to tell Donna. Colin Robbins Val had a crush on Colin when she was a child and they met on an overseas trip. She became obsessed with him when he showed up in Beverly Hills, partly because of her schoolgirl infatuation, but largely in part to the fact that he was Kelly's boyfriend and she wanted to take him away. When Kelly breaks up with Colin because of his drug use, Val stands by him, defending and protecting him and hiring lawyers for Colin when he had legal trouble. Colin jumped bail (putting the PPAD at risk) and Val ends everything with him and helps apprehend him when she discovers he went to Kelly and asked her to go on the run with him. David Silver David and Val had an on-again/off-again relationship throughout the series, but after their initial try at being a couple (ending when Val volunteered David to sleep with her former friend who was blackmailing her) they could never make it work again. After Season 8, they became best friends until Val's departure.Category:Oldies